Happy
by anxiousgeek
Summary: Jack is just checking Sam's happy. Set post season four Atlantis.


"Are you happy?"

Sam barely heard the question as it was muttered into her hair. She went to turn over but Jack held her tight in his arms, so she relaxed back again. She couldn't quite see her clock but assumed it was due to go off soon, the dawn was just beginning and he'd probably been awake for a while.

"Sam?"

"Very," she answered.

She closed her eyes and felt one large hand sweep of her hair aside, so he could kiss the back of her neck.

"Okay."

"You don't believe me?" she asked. "Still?"

"No, just making sure you're still happy," he said. "Since-"

"Since I got back from Atlantis."

"Yeah."

"Right."

She pulled a little harder against his hold and turned over to look at him.

"You're a terrible liar."

"Nope, you can just see through me better."

She shrugged.

"Whatever," she muttered, kissing him on the lips. "How much longer are you going to keep asking?"

"Couple of times a year for the rest of our lives," he said, making her smile. She loved hearing him say the rest of their lives. Even if they never married, it didn't matter, he wasn't going anywhere and Sam knew it. Loved it.

"It's an improvement on a couple of times a month," she said. "But it does make you sound crazy."

"I did not ask that often," he protested. "And before you say it I'm not insecure."

"I wasn't going to say that."

"I just made a promise."

"A promise?"

"To make you happy and keep you happy."

"Who did you promise that to?"

"You."

She frowned for a moment.

"I was asleep wasn't I?"

"Probably," he said with a sheepish grin. He kissed her before turning away and throwing the covers aside. He got up and stretched out and Sam sat up.

"Jack, you've got to stop having conversations with me while I'm asleep."

"I get more sense out of you when you're asleep."

"Funny."

"Are you getting up?" he asked.

She looked over at the clock, she had another ten minutes before the alarm went off but Jack was stripping off his boxers and they still had half a conversation to have.

She followed him into the bathroom, jumping into the shower with him as soon as her teeth were clean. He smiled at her and let her stand under the spray and wet her hair. It took longer now it was long, but he didn't seem to mind so much. Not that he was watching her wet her hair, his eyes were always way south. He was a dirty old man, she told him so regularly, but he only ever shrugged and asked her to find him a General who slept with a hot blonde that wasn't a dirty old man.

She didn't really want to think about any of the General's she knew like that.

"You haven't had any other conversations with me in my sleep recently have you?" she asked, grabbing the shower gel and starting to soap him up and rub him down.

"A couple, but you weren't very responsive."

"Funny."

"I do have these conversations with you when you're awake too," he told her, sucking in a breath when her hands dipped between his legs briefly. "I just like a practise run first," he continued.

She didn't buy it. Jack O'Neill didn't practise anything, if he couldn't do it first time, then he couldn't do it. He liked to throw himself in head first, even if it could kill him.

"I'm not an idiot," she told him, reaching down again, making him moan. They were going to be late, she realised, and didn't really have time for much, but continued on playing with him, the soap making him skin smooth and slick. She ran her hands up his chest again to hi shoulders and kissed him. The truth was getting closer to the surface of him, and just needed to keep pushing a little more.

"I have never thought that."

"Never?"

"Nope."

He seemed to sure of his answer, and she would never doubt him, but this was about her, and she did doubt herself sometimes.

She decided not to push at that.

She kissed him again, a little harder this time, wrapping her arms around him and pressing her body up against his. He grabbed some of the shower gel and started to wash her as they kissed, trying to reach every part of her even as she continued to hold him and squirm a little. His hands made their way down her body, over her breasts and stomach, dipping between her legs and back up, to tease like she had done. She groaned and opened her eyes to see him smirking.

"You started it Sam."

"whatever," she muttered, pulling him back against the wall of the shower.

Start it, finish it, whatever.

"Jack," she warned, but he simply laughed at her.

He had all the time in the world, he could get any flight back to DC he wanted today. Sam had to be on base though and as he pushed her back against the tiles she smiled, glad he was making a move finally. Except he didn't, he just leaned against her and bit down on her neck, hard, making her cry out. She hadn't been prepared for that, he never hurt that hard during a quickie, only when they were playing, and she wasn't sure he hadn't broken her skin. Which pissed her off.

"Jack!" she yelled.

"Stop worrying about the damn time."

"You can miss every flight to DC if you want," she said, pushing him a back a little, hand on her neck. "But I have to get to work. Today. Preferably on time."

"You will be on time," he said, pulling her hand from her neck and kissing the red mark there. "I turned your clocks back last week."

"Really?"

He nodded and she laughed, not sure whether to believe him or not. The thought was gone completely quickly enough though.

When they were done in the shower, clean and happy, Sam finished washing her hair while Jack shaved quickly and headed into the bedroom to dress.

"Did you really turn my clocks back?" she asked, when she stepped out of the bathroom finally, eyeing up the clock on her bedside table.

"Yeah."

"A week ago?"

"Last night," he admitted. "Just an hour."

She smiled at him, kissing him on the cheek.

"Last morning together for a while," she said.

Despite only being in her towel, sand still damp, she hugged back tightly, feeling warm and happy in his arms. Very happy.

"I don't sleep much."

He muttered the words into her hair again, and she would've missed them if she hadn't gotten used to this little quirk of his, whispering his secrets and confessions into her hair.

"So you talk to me?" she asked, pulling back so she could look at him.

"Gotta do something."

"You could watch TV, read," she suggested.

"I don't want to disturb you."

"in the den?"

"Definitely don't want to leave you."

"You're down the hall," she said.

"Not good enough."

"Jack, you sound a little crazy."

"No, well, yes, but we spend half our relationship apart."

She sighed. He never really said much about the state of their relationship, the long-distance part of it anyway. She had to wonder what else he was saying to her during the night that she needed to hear during the day.

"It's not forever Jack," she said, kissing him on both cheeks. "And I sleep like a log when I'm at home."

"I had noticed," he said with a smirk.

They held each other for a little longer, Sam buried her head in Jacks' chest, and felt him press his nose into her wet hair again. He didn't seem to mind that it was wet.

"We should get ready," she said, finally pulling away from him.

"You want me to set your clock right?" he asked.

"Please."

She watched him do so, sitting on her bed in just his jeans, fiddling with the clock and had a little thought.

"Jack, are you happy?" she asked.

He looked up from the clock and chuckled.

"Stupid question Sam."


End file.
